It's Another Swing Thing
Info It's another Swing Thing is the follow up to the hugely successful Swing Thing performed in the winter of 2005 and is Stage-Door's 33rd show at the Windmill Theatre. Like the Previous Swing Thing it is produced by Sue Knight and Lisa Perry, and features a wide range of songs from the swing era, featuring classics like Sam's Song, Moondance, Birth of the Blues and many many more. Preview "Award-Winning Stage-Door Theatre Company's latest show, It's Another Swing Thing, is setting toes tapping at the Windmill Entertainment Center, Littlehampton, this week. This singing, swinging tribute to the music of the 1940's, 50's and 60's is guaranteed to raise a smile and perhaps bring a tear to the eye too, with it's nostalgic look back at decades which shaped our musical heritage. The show continues tonight Thursday, tomorrow and Saturday at 7:30pm with a Saturday Matinée at 2:30pm. Box Office: 01903 722224." - From The Littlehampton Gazette Thursday July 30th 2009 Song List Act One Drinking Again - Steve Live until I die - Dave K and Jamie In the Mood - Laura, Lou, Louise and Jules Choo Choo Ch'Boogie - Barry, Alan, Jamie and Chrous Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy - Laura, Lou, Anna and Georgina Z Thou Swell - Veronica Miss Otis Regrets - Fiona Jeepers Creepers - Georgina C and Lorna Sweet Georgia Brown - Sax Solo Gottliffe Sam's Song - Dave and Jamie Too Close for Comfort - Steve Nancy (With a Laughing Face) - Dave K My Kind of Girl - Jamie, Dave H and Dean Cry me a River - Louise That's Life - Dave K, Steve, Fiona and Girls Let's Call the Whole Thing Off - Les, Mike, Veronica, Dave H, Fiona, Barry and Lou Are you Lonesome Tonight - Jamie The Man That Got Away - Georgina Z Nature Boy - Les and Dean Me and My Shadow - Jake and Kelan Sing, Sing, Sing - Drum Solo Soloman Ain't Nobody Here But us Chickens - John / Barry The Best is Yet to Come - Chorus Act Two Drinking Medley - Steve Nothing But the Best - Steve Steppin' Out - Chorus Hit the Road Jack - John/Jamie and Girls Route 66 - Fiona and Jules My Kinda Town - Barry World on a String - Dave K We Open in Venice - Barry, Dave G and Alan Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend - Laura and Jules Minnie the Moocher - Jamie Moondance - Dave H Come Fly With Me - Jamie Shadow of Your Smile - Les Papa Loves Mambo - Lorna, Jake and Chorus Feeling Good - John/Dave K Kiss Me Honey Honey - Fiona, Anna and Georgina Z You Make me Feel so Young - Les We Are in Love - John / Dean The Way You Look Tonight - Dean Straighten up and Fly Right - Lorna, Kelan, Jake and Georgina C Well Did You Ever - Steve and Dave Birth of the Blues - Chrous Cast Louise Chalcraft Georgina Creswell Veronica Cringle Jules Grevett Fiona Humphrey Anna Leesley-Brown Lou Moss Lorna Perry Laura Thornett Georgina Zupnik Jake Bates Les Chegwin Mike Gearing David Griffin Jamie Griffiths David Hargreaves John Haskell David Knight Dean Lawrence Alan Moss Kelan Pannell Steve Pannell Barry Tinkler Crew Producers - Sue Knight and Lisa Perry Assisted by - Jamie Griffiths Musical Director - Steve Pannell Stage Manager - Gary Boniface Backstage Crew - Sue Knight and Lisa Perry Choreography - Sue Knight, Lisa Perry and Jess Knight Rehersal Pianist - John McSweeney Lighting - Brian Mercer, Dave Humphrey and Tony Makey Props Manager - Chris Moss Set Design/Construction - Dave Knight, Jamie Griffiths, Mike Gearing and Tony Makey Publicity - Micki Darbyshire Rehersal Photography - John Covey Posters/Programs - Joy Covey/Toney Makey Printed by - Worthing College Reviews "THROUGH your newspaper, I would like to express my thanks to the Stage Door Theatre Company for the excellent show It's Another Swing Thing, which they staged at the Windmill Entertainment Centre last week. All the cast gave a memorable performance, but I particularly enjoyed Jake Bates and Kelan Pannell's rendition of Me and My Shadow. Congratulations and well done to all the members of the Stage Door Theatre Company for providing the audience with an enjoyable evening's entertainment." Councillor Mark Butler - Littlehampton Mayor. From the Littlehampton Gazette August 13th 2009.